The Truth brings Pain
by Caryschah
Summary: Aya muss erkennen dass er die Wahrheit nicht länger verdrängen kann...
1. Mission 1 - Schmerz

**The Truth brings pain **  
**Or: All things must come to an end...**  
  
  
**Warnung:** Angst/Death/Rape/Spoiler bzgl. Schreient, Crashers/Depri  
  
**Pairings:** Aya/Ran X Shoinne ; Yoji X Neu ; Tod X Nagi ; Aya/Ran X ? ; weitere???  
  
**Disclaimer:** Die Jungs/Mädels von Weiss, Schwarz, Schreient, Crashers und Kritiker gehören (leider ^^) nicht mir und ich will auch keinerlei Profit mit ihnen gewinnen. Also ich verdien kein Geld oda ähnliches (*g* bin imma noch so grottenarm wie sonst ^.^)  
  
** Kommentar:** So! ^__^ Meine erste Fic. Wird zwar gespoilert, aber meist nur für Crashers und Schreient (Neu, Tod) (denk ich mal ^^). So, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, wenn nicht, sagt mir bescheid ^.^" Aba auch ansonsten: Feedback imma willkommen ;) entweder hier oder an Caryschah@gmx.de  


**Keys:** "..." = Sprechen  
/.../ = Gedanken  
//...// = Schuldig klinkt sich ein  
~ ... ~ = Traum  
~°=()=°~ = Rückblick  
  
  
**Mission 1: Schmerz - Aya**  
  
Schmerz... Ich spüre wie er mein Herz befällt, immer weiter eindringt und unaufhörlich an meiner Seele nagt. Alles was ich noch empfinden kann ist dies. Alles andere hat für mich keinerlei Bedeutung mehr. Dunkelheit übermahnt mich, es fällt mir schwer noch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Nein, ich will es auch erst gar nicht. Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Nun kann ich mich nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verstecken. Aber...mein Gott, die Wahrheit tut so verdammt weh! Am liebsten würde ich es vergessen, es wieder verdrängen, so wie ich es all die Jahre lang getan habe. Das alles hinter mir lassen, doch so wies es niemals wieder sein. Nie wieder werde ich vor dieser Wahrheit davonlaufen können, selbst wenn ich es wollte und mit all meiner Kraft versuchen würde. Sie hat sich für immer in mir eingebrannt, wird nicht mehr verschwinden. 

Nun liege ich hier, in meinem eigenen Blut. Das Katana liegt neben mir, blutverschmiert von dem letzten Mord den ich begangen habe. Der Mord der mir alles genommen hat was ich liebte. Ich wollte es nicht und doch hatte ich keine Wahl. Nun muss ich nicht mehr morden. Was es nicht dass was ich immer wollte seitdem ich bei Weiss angefangen hatte? Aber um welchen Preis... Erneut benetzen Tränen meine Haut, vermischen sich mit dem Blut in meinem Gesicht., zeigen mir wie schwach ich doch bin. In all dieser Zeit in der mich meine Vergangenheit wieder eingeholt hat, habe ich wieder angefangen schwach zu werden. Warum? Ich habe es solange zurückhalten können. Solange haben meine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand genommen und ausgerechnet jetzt fängt alles wieder von vorne an. Was ist aus dem kühlen, abweisenden Mörder geworden, der ich immer vorgab zu sein? Nun habe ich nur noch den Schmerz. Schmerz und Schwäche. Zwei völlig verschiedene Gefühle und doch so gleich. Alles scheint so sinnlos, unwirklich zu sein. Ich wünschte es wäre nur ein Traum, ein Traum der mich jetzt wieder in die Wirklichkeit befördert. Gleich wache ich auf, in meinem Bett, im "Kitten in the House". Da wo die anderen sind. Da wo meine Vergangenheit noch immer Vergangenheit ist. 

"Kitten in the House"...unser Blumengeschäft. Ken...Omi...Yoji... Wo sind sie? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Es ist noch nicht lange her. Vielleicht ein paar Stunden? Ein Tag? Das Zeitgefühl habe ich anscheinend vollkommen verloren. 

Erst jetzt begreife ich dass sie mir fehlen. Dass diese ganzen Missionen uns irgendwie zusammengeschweißt haben, wenn auch auf sonderbare Weise. Aber sind unsere.... meine Missionen wirklich vorbei oder fange ich erst an.... aus allem zu lernen und zu verstehen?   
Was denke ich da? Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst, so würde ich niemals denken, geschweige denn reden. Zumindest nicht Aya...ob Ran auch so denkt, weiß ich nicht. Er ist mir so fremd geworden. Wahrscheinlich habe ich zu viel Blut verloren und phantasiere. Blut... an meinem Schwert, an meinen Händen, meinen Klamotten, meinen Sachen. Überall Blut. Blut! Alles ist mit Blut besudelt. Mein Blut... das Blut von anderen... von meinen Opfern. Der Geruch von Blut steigt in meine Nase und obwohl ich mit diesem Geruch nun schon Jahre lebe, jagt er mir immer noch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Keine Routine. Keine Gewohnheit.  
Um mich herum wird es immer dunkler. Kälter. Wie ein sanfter Eisschleier der sich über mich legt, mich zudeckt und mir zärtliche Worte ins Ohr flüstert. Zärtlichkeit... Ich versuche die neue Welle des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken. Vergebens. Ich möchte schreien, meine Qual der Welt mitteilen, aber... ich bin Abyssinian. Ich schreie nicht. Niemals. Vorher sterbe ich.  
// Du Dummerchen. Was glaubst du, tust du gerade?//

/Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf, Schuldig! Lass mir wenigstens noch ein bisschen Ehre vor meinem Tod./ Hätte ich die Kraft, würde ich ihn wohl anschreien, doch stattdessen klangen meine Worte ruhig, langsam und kraftlos.   
//Hey, reg dich doch nich so auf! Ich tue dir doch nichts.// Da war ich mir nicht so sicher und ich konnte förmlich sein Lächeln sehen, fühlen wie er mich innerlich verspottete, auf Grund meiner Hilflosigkeit.

/Lass mich in Ruhe. Es tut schon so weh genug, setz du nicht noch einen drauf. Das wäre selbst unter deiner Ehre./ Das Denken fiel mir immer schwerer, nur noch schwach konnte ich Schuldigs Stimme in meinem Kopf wahrnehmen. Eine Weile herrschte Stille und ich schloss langsam meine Augen, mit der Hoffnung dass ich nun endlich gehen durfte. Niemals dachte ich das Sterben so lange dauern würde, Und dann kam auch noch dieser stechende Kopfschmerz, was ich vermutlich Schuldig zu verdanken hatte. Wieso konnte man mich nicht einmal jetzt in Ruhe lassen? Nur noch Minuten dürften mich vor dem unendlichen Abgrund trennen.   
Es war als würde mein ganzer Kopf in kleine Einzelteile zerspringen als auf einmal wieder Schuldigs Stimme erklang. Nicht so belustigt wie das letzte Mal. 

//Mensch, ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. Du rennst vor deinen Problemen weg, wann und wo es dir passt, weil du sie alleine nicht überwältigen kannst. Doch helfen lässt du dir auch nicht.//

/Was soll diese ganze Rede? Ich bezweifle dass du froh bist wenn ich doch weiterlebe. Du bist ein Schwarz und Weiss kämpft gegen Schwarz! Du solltest eher profitieren wenn ich sterbe und nicht mit mir rumreden warum ich das alles gemacht habe! Und noch etwas... Erstens: Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf, du verursachst nämlich unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen und Zweitens: Was soll das Ganze? Es bringt nichts mehr. Ich kann deine Beweggründe nicht verstehen!/ 

//Du kannst mich nicht verstehen? Schau dich an, und dann verstehst du vielleicht wieso ich mich nicht in deine Lage versetzen kann. Ich gebe zu, du bist nicht gerade auf Platz eins meiner Favoriten, in dessen Köpfen ich öfters herumspuke...aber man könnte dich als meinen Lieblingsfeind betrachten. Ja, ich bin ein Schwarz, du Weiss. Und? Wenn du jetzt weg bist hab ich niemanden mehr zum ärgern, keinen dem ich noch Kopfschmerzen zufügen kann und vor allem: Keinen mehr der unsere Pläne immer wieder zunichte macht. Ohne dich bei Weiss wäre es einfach öde! Dann ist es doch wohl logisch dass du nicht abkratzen solltest.// Wieso konnte er es einfach nicht lassen? Er konnte so oder so nichts mehr daran ändern und glauben, tat ich ihm sowieso nicht. Wäre ja noch schöner, während ich hier starb sprach ich mit meinem Feind, der mir gerade etwas wie ein Friedensangebot vor dem Tod anbot.

//Oh nein, das mit Sicherheit nicht...nur nah dran. Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, liegt bei dir. Immerhin kann ich dir nichts aufzwingen.// Ich merkte wie er kurz nachdachte und dann auflachte. //Eigentlich könnte ich schon, aber wir wollen ja mal nicht so unfair sein. Würde deine Skepsis ja nur noch mehr steigern, habe ich recht?// Ich sah mich in diesem Fall nicht gezwungen ihm zu antworten, und ich glaubte dass er meine Einstellung dazu auch schon lange wusste. Seine Stimme schwang wieder um...

//Dennoch solltest du daran denken, dass dies alles keine Lösung für deine Probleme sind.// Ein letztes Mal - in meinem Leben... - brach mein Temperament aus und ich zischte ihn wütend an.

/ Was weißt du schon? Du verstehst nichts! Gar nichts! Es ist meine Schuld. Hörst du? Ganz allein meine Schuld was passiert ist! All diejenigen die ich geliebt habe, mussten meinetwegen sterben. Ich verfluche mich, ich verfluche meine Schwäche!/ 

//Denkst du Schwäche ist schlimm? Jeder Mensch hat Schwächen! Verdammt noch mal, du sturer Dickkopf! Denkst du es ist für die anderen leicht? Nicht nur du allein hast Schmerzen ertragen müssen, nicht nur du allein hast solch eine Vergangenheit hinter dir, auch andere haben schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber sie haben sich überwunden und sich ihren ganzen Problemen gestellt, während du einfach nur vor ihnen davon laufen willst. Ich habe dich einmal respektiert, Ran, sehr sogar...doch ich frage mich was aus dem Mann geworden ist, denn ich damals beim kämpfen kennen gelernt habe. Kann ich dich denn so weiter respektieren? Was denkst du?//  
/Hör endlich auf! Es ist mir so egal ob du mich respektierst oder nicht! Dann bin ich eben schwach! Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes. Schon immer habe ich Sachen getan, die andere nicht einmal kannten. Habe gemordet, verletzt und zugesehen wie Tausende von Menschen umkamen während ich nichts tun konnte. Ich kann gut auf Weiss verzichten! Ich kann gut auf deine tollen Ratschläge verzichten! Ich kann auf mein Leben verzichten, denn es ist nichts mehr wert, jetzt wo die zwei einzigsten Menschen die ich jemals geliebt habe, nicht mehr bei mir sind./ Schon lange war ich nicht mehr so aufgewühlt gewesen. Und ich wusste, noch ein Wort konnte ich nicht sagen, denn meine Kraft war aufgebraucht. Ich fühlte mich nur noch hilflos... hilflos, schwach, krank und unglaublich müde. Der Schmerz war immer noch da, alles pochte in mir und ich konnte den drängenden, fast schon überirdisch schnellen Herzschlag hören und spüren wie die Herzklappe immer wieder gegen meine Brust stieß. Das Blut immer weiter aus meinem Körper pumpte. 

//Abyssinian...ich// Die letzten seiner Worte verschwanden. Es war pure Ironie. Ich war immer noch bei Bewusstsein und bekam mit wie das Blut an mir langsam zu trocknen begann, immer wieder unterdrückend von der neuen Welle die meinen Körper verließ. Das Bedürfnis lauthals aufzulachen erstirb sofort wieder. All meine Sinne geben nach, es fühlt sich sonderbar komisch an, wie man selbst mitbekommt dass der Körper einen langsam im Stich lässt und die Seele sieht wie man langsam in sich zerfällt. Aber immerhin sterbe ich ja auch zum ersten Mal. Seltsam was für Gedanken einem durch den Kopf gehen wenn man im sterben liegt. So als wäre man vorher auf einer riesigen Eisscholle gewesen, mit vielen anderen und nun war man nur noch alleine.... Alleine auf einer kleinen Eisscholle die immer mehr zu zerbrechen begann und immer weniger Halt bot, bis sie sich dann auflöste und einem dem Schicksal überlässt. Einen in den tiefen Abgrund stürzen lässt. Meine Eisscholle schmilzt, nur noch ein klein wenig ist von ihr übrig. Gleich ist es soweit. Gleich werde ich in diesen unendlichen schwarzen Abgrundstürzen. 

Doch dann tauchen noch einmal Bilder vor mir auf. Bilder von meinem Leben. Als ob das ganze Leben noch einmal an mir vorbeizieht. Die ganze Vergangenheit...die Freuden...die Qualen...dieser unendliche Schmerz.

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**  



	2. Mission 2 - Veränderungen

**The Truth brings pain  
Or: All things must come to an end...**  
  
  
  
**Warnung:** Angst/Death/Rape/Spoiler bzgl. Schreient, Crashers/Depri  
**Pairings:** Aya/Ran X Shoinne ; Yoji X Neu ; Tod X Nagi ; Aya/Ran X ? ; weitere???  
**Disclaimer:** Hach ja ^^ Die Jungs/Mädels gehören mir imma noch net und ich mach kein Geld mit denen usw. ^.^  
**Kommentar: ** Da wären wir bei Teil 2 ^-^ Ich hab das Gefühl das könnte noch seeeeeehhrr lang werden wenn ich mir meine Idee mal so anschau *g* na ja ^.^" ich hoffe ihr könnt meine ganze kranke Fantasie etwas... verstehen (?) ;) Sorry, dass es etwas länger dieses Mal gedauert hat, aba dafür is es auch länger *g* ^-^ Die Warnungen beziehen sich hauptsächlich auf die späteren Geschehnisse, jetzt is noch nix zu befürchten ;-) Ach ja, Feedback is natürlich imma willkommen ^.~   
**Teil: 2/? **  
**Keys:** "..." = Sprechen  
/.../ = Gedanken  
//...// = Schuldig klinkt sich ein  
~ ... ~ = Traum  
~°=()=°~ = Rückblick  
  
  
**Mission 2: Veränderungen**  
  
**Vor 14 Tagen**  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen leicht sein Gesicht kitzelten, drehte er sich ärgerlich auf die Seite und starrte an die Wand. Kalt. Weiss.   
Ohne jegliche Personifizierung. Wie er Sonntage doch hasste. Wenigstens mussten sie sich heute dann nicht um den Laden   
kümmern. Nur ein geringer Trost, doch mehr konnte er ja auch nicht verlangen.   
Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage: Was sollte er an so einem Tag machen? An einem Tag an dem es nur noch besser werden konnte?   
Yoji und Omi wollten auf irgendein Fest gehen und Ken hatte Training. Allerdings... wenn die drei hier geblieben wären, wäre er   
sowieso nicht zu ihnen gegangen. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Außerdem konnte er diese ganzen Streitereien zwischen den drei   
nicht leiden und es würde mit Sicherheit so etwas geben, wenn auch nur wieder wegen einer Kleinigkeit, die solch eine Mühe   
überhaupt nicht wert war.   
Vielleicht sollte er seine freie Zeit nützen um mal wieder seine Eltern zu besuchen. Er hatte es ganz vergessen. Täglich besuchte er   
seine kleine Schwester im Krankenhaus, doch auf dem Friedhof, wo seine Eltern lagen, war er schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr   
gewesen. Das letzte Mal...  
Mit einem Schwung stand er auf. /Ich sollte sie wirklich mal wieder besuchen... Vielleicht komme ich dann auf andere Gedanken.   
Anderseits... genau dort, an dem Friedhof... damals.../ Er schloss kurz die Augen und es war als würde er leicht zittern, doch schnell   
hatte er sich wieder gefasst und zog sich rasch an, während er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Halb acht. Yoji und Omi schliefen mit   
Sicherheit noch, Ken müsste schon am frühstücken sein. Immerhin war er nicht so ein Morgenmuffel wie die zwei anderen. Ein andere Grund weswegen Aya sich wahrscheinlich ausgerechnet mit Ken am besten verstand. Wobei es noch viele andere Gründe gab.   
Aya wollte schon seine Tür öffnen und das Zimmer verlassen um sich zu Ken in die Küche zu gesellen, doch dann zögerte er. Nach   
einer Weile zog er die Hand, die auf dem Türgriff lag, wieder zurück. Er würde warten bis alles aus dem Haus waren. Er brauchte   
Abstand. Von allen. Heute wollte er nur einmal für sich alleine sein und den Tag versuchen so gut wie möglich schön zu gestalten.   
/Indem ich an das Grab meiner Eltern gehe. Wie unsinnig.../ Er seufzte leicht. Es blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig.  
  
Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Fast schon teuflisch, unheimlich... bedrohend.  
Das Zimmer war nicht sehr stark beleuchtet und die vorgezogenen Vorhänge ließen fast kein Licht hereindringen.   
Der Jüngere hinter ihm sah sich gleichgültig in dem Raum um und ließ dann seinen Blickt auf die Anreihung von Kerzen im hinteren   
Teil lenken.   
„Und, was denkst du?" Immer noch das breite Grinsen behaltend, drehte sich der Ältere zu ihm um. „Was soll man da schon   
denken? Ein Zimmer mit Kerzen, in einem stinkenden Drecksloch", Erwiderte er zähneknirschend und rümpfte angewidert die Nase.   
„Du hast zu hohe Ansprüche, mein Lieber. Sei froh dass wir überhaupt etwas gefunden haben. Es ist zwar nicht sehr luxuriös..."   
„...es stinkt nach Schimmel!" „...aber wir werden es wohl überleben", beendete er ruhig und seine Augen schienen sich durch die des   
Jungen zu bohren. „Lange werden wir hier sowieso nicht bleiben." Misstrauen breitete sich in dem Jungen aus. Die Definition von   
‚nicht lange' bei seinem Freund, bezog sich meistens auf mehrer Monate, wenn nicht gar Jahre. Trotzdem würde er wohl oder übel   
gehorchen müssen. So waren die Regeln. /Ich hasse diese verdammten Regeln! Wer hat die überhaupt erfunden? Er selbst. Wäre am   
sinnvollsten./ Als hätte sein Freund seine Gedanken gelesen, feuerten dessen Augen auch schon sofort dunkle Blitze auf den   
anderen ab. „Ist was?" Eingeschüchtert schüttelt er schnell den Kopf. „Nein... nichts. Ich... ich sage jetzt besser den anderen   
Bescheid. Sie warten sicher schon." Sein Freund nickte stumm, wartete bis der Junge verschwunden war und strich dann mit einer   
Hand über den dreckigen Putz der Wand. /So lange her.../ Sein Grinsen flachte ab, alles was blieb war ein leichtes Schmunzeln. /So   
lange her, und doch hat sich fast nichts verändert./ Der Putz blätterte unter seinem heftigen Druck ab, fiel auf den dreckigen Boden.   
Behutsam nahm er eine der Kerzen auf dem Fensterbrett in die Hand und legte seine linke Hand darüber. Die Hitze die in seine Haut   
brannte bemerkte er kaum. Für ihn war es nichts. „Endlich wieder daheim..."  
  
Ken gähnte laut auf und stellte die Tasse Kaffee lustlos wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Gerade eben hatte er sich nach langem Grübeln   
doch noch entschlossen von der Coach aufzustehen, um sich einen starken Kaffee zu machen. Doch irgendwie war ihm die Lust   
darauf schon vergangen. Gelangweilt starrte er weiterhin auf den Bildschirm vor ihm und bemerkte, dass er nun wohl schon zum x-  
ten Mal irgend so eine Komödie verfolgte, die im Grunde nach seiner Meinung, eher schlecht als recht war. Möglicherweise lag es   
daran dass er fast kein Wort verstand, da er schon die ganze Zeit über den deutschen Kanal schaute.   
Seit zwei Uhr morgens war er nun schon wach und er hatte es nach einer gewissen Zeit dann doch aufgegeben zu versuchen wieder   
einzuschlafen. Letztendlich hatte er sich dann auf den Weg zur Küche gemacht, wenig später saß er dann auch schon auf der Coach,   
und schlürfte eine Tasse Tee, was ihm allerdings nicht gerade gut bekommen war, denn danach litt er an enormen Glieder – und   
Kopfschmerzen und verbrachte den Rest des Morgens nur noch seufzend und stöhnend auf der Coach.   
Entweder er hatte sich eine gewaltige Grippe eingefangen oder aber es waren die Nachwirkungen der nächtlichen Missionen, die ihm   
zu schaffen machten. Was auch immer der Grund war – denn er jetzt nun wirklich nicht untersuchen wollte – er musste sich damit   
abfinden, ob es ihm passte oder nicht.   
„Ich hab' ja auch sonst nichts besseres zu tun", nörgelte er leise vor sich hin und streckte seine Beine aus, nur um gleich darauf fest   
zu stellen das diese eingeschlafen waren. Laut fluchend versuchte Ken seine müden Beine wieder zur Durchblutung zu überreden. Es   
endete in einem eher kläglichen Versuch, den er auch schnell wieder aufgab. Er hatte gehofft das bald die anderen aufwachen   
würden – dann müsste er wenigstens nicht alleine so vor sich hinvegetieren. Doch sein Wunsch war unerhört geblieben und die Stille   
die in dem Haus herrschte, war beinahe schon erdrückend.   
Ken lehnte sich etwas vor um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen und stöhnte dann innerlich auf. Kein Wunder dass noch keiner wach   
war. Viertel vor Acht. Da könnte er ja noch lange warten. Yoji war nicht vor zehn Uhr aus dem Bett zu kriegen und Omi war in letzter Zeit auch nicht gerade ein Frühaufsteher und ließ sich meistens immer erst gegen neun Uhr blicken. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Aya, der theoretisch um diese Uhrzeit schon wach war. Allerdings gab es ja auch Tage an denen man einfach mal... längeren Schlaf brauchte. Er zweifelte zwar daran dass Aya wirklich noch nicht wach war, aber er ließ es dabei bleiben. Immerhin hatte er nicht schon am frühen Morgen Lust, von den tötenden Augen ihres Anführers durchbohrt zu werden. So entschloss er sich also doch noch etwas alleine auf der Coach herumzuliegen, anstatt mal einen Blick in die Zimmer der anderen zu werfen um nachzuschauen ob auch wirklich noch keiner wach war, und ihm möglicherweise die Langeweile vertreiben konnte. Falls sie jedoch tatsächlich alle noch   
schliefen würde es wohl ein riesiges Donnerwetter geben, wenn er Yoji aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf und Omi aus seinen Halb-  
brabbelnden-halb-schnarchenden Träumen holen würde. An die Reaktion Ayas wollte er erst gar nicht denken. Schon allein des   
Betreten seines Zimmers wäre eine Höchststrafe gewesen.   
  
Gegen 10:30 Uhr herrschte ein rießen Chaos in dem Haus der vier jungen Männer.   
Omi raste wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kaninchen in die Küche, riss irgendetwas aus dem Schrank, sauste wieder in sein Zimmer und   
knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Verwundert blickte Ken ihm nach. „... der hat's aber eilig." Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter, da er   
immer noch damit beschäftigt war seine Kopfschmerzen mit etlichen Schmerztabletten und anderem Kram zu bekämpfen. Nun war es für ihn offensichtlich dass er schon wieder einmal als Einzigster im Haus flach lag und wohl oder übel das Bett – beziehungsweise die Coach – hüten musste. Gerade als er wieder nach einer Schmerztablette suchte – was man sich als loses herumsuchen mit der Hand auf dem Tisch vorstellen konnte – ertönte ein lautes Quieken und kurz danach ein dumpfer Knall.   
Ken zog den Kopf ein. Er hatte Omi ganz vergessen zu sagen dass er sich vor dem Fußball vor seiner Tür in Acht nehmen sollte.   
Theoretisch hätte er diesen ja noch, bevor der Jüngste aufgewacht wäre, weggeräumt, aber sein ganzer Körper hatte demonstriert   
als er nur den Gedanken „Coach verlassen" in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Bevor er auch noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte,   
humpelte ein knurrender Omi auf ihn zu und hielt den Fußball vor Kens Nase. „Ich bin ja normalerweise bei solchen Dingen nicht   
nachtragend, aber wolltest du den nicht schon vor drei Tagen da wegräumen?" Entschuldigend nickte er leicht und nahm dem   
Jüngeren den Ball aus der Hand. „...ähm... theoretisch wollte ich das ja auch, nur... na ja, ich bin nie dazu gekommen." Omi   
verdrehte die Augen, betrachtete kurz seinen verstauchten Knöchel, verzog das Gesicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Yoji's   
Zimmer. Ken meinte noch irgendetwas von ihm Gemurmelte zu hören, doch gleich darauf war Omi auch schon verschwunden, damit   
beschäftigt den Ältesten irgendwie doch noch vor Elf Uhr aus dem Bett zu bekommen.   
/Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet!? Da ist es ja kein Wunder das man krank wird./ Ein hilflosre Seufzen entwich ihm.  
  
~ „... Asuka?" Er blinzelte. Nur ein Schatten schwebte vor ihm. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher dass es seine   
ehemalige Kollegin und Freundin war. Er streckte seine Hand aus, wollte sie ergreifen, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, entfernte   
sich der Schatten zusehends und löste sich langsam auf. „Asuka! Asuka..." Sein Schrei wurde von der Dunkelheit verschlungen,   
wurde zusammen mit dem Schatten wieder zurück gezogen. Stille. Alles was zu hören war, war sein hektisches Atmen. Warum?   
Warum war sie wieder gegangen?   
Ein Lachen durchbrach die unheimliche – fast schon beängstigende – Stille. Yoji zuckte zusammen. Das Lachen war schrill,   
unmenschlich und eiskalt. /Wer.../ Er sah sich um, doch alles was er erblickte waren verschlungene Kreise, Formen die er nicht   
beschreiben konnte und ihm dennoch bekannt waren. Aus dem Lachen wurde hysterisches Kichern, bis nur noch ein belustigtes   
Glucksen zu hören war. /Was für ein Irrer ist das?/ Yoji schnaubte ärgerlich. /Dieser Idiot soll mich in Ruhe lassen!/   
Plötzlich stutzte er. Hatte er da gerade etwas gehört? Ausgenommen von diesem kranken Lachen, das ihn noch in den Wahnsinn   
treiben würde.  
„Mensch, Yoji. Wach endlich auf!" „HÄÄ???" ~ Mit einem Satz wurde er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Eine schmerzhafte   
Wirklichkeit, denn sofort als er die Augen aufschlug, knallte er auch schon auf den harten Boden. Ächzend und stöhnend rappelte er   
sich halb schlaftrunken auf und starrte den Jungen vor seinem Bett entgeistert an. /Hui... der ist anscheinend heute mit dem falschen   
Fuß zuerst aufgestanden./ , dachte Yoji als er sich Omi genauer betrachtete. Die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, sein Fuß war etwas   
angeschwollen und was nicht zu übersehen war: Er war eindeutig schlecht gelaunt. „Ohayo, Omi-kun." Er gähnte kurz, sammelte   
dann seine Bettdecke mit einem Griff auf und schmiss sich wieder ins Bett, nur um kurz darauf wieder von Omi aus dem Bett   
geschmissen zu werden. Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in dem Gesicht des Jüngsten wider.   
„Aber, Yoji. Ich dachte wir wollten heute auf das Herbstfest in der Stadtmitte gehen!?" An Yojis fragendem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wovon sein Freund sprach. Erst langsam dämmerte es ihm.   
„Ach so, das meinst du. Wir können doch auch noch heute Mittag dahin gehen, oder?" Omi runzelte die Stirn. Das würde ja noch   
etwas geben...  
  
Als er den Friedhof betrat befiel ihn wieder ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Was machte er überhaupt hier? Noch war es nicht zu spät, er   
konnte immer noch umkehren. Wenn er erst einmal an ihrem Grab angelangt war, wäre es schon zu spät. Doch er war es ihnen   
schuldig und auch wenn sich alles in seinem Inneren noch so sehr dagegen sträubte, hatte er im Grunde keine andere Wahl. Sein   
Gewissen ließ ihn nicht gehen.   
/Die Tatsache dass es meine Schuld ist, dass sie nun hier liegen.../ Aya schluckte und schlang seinen schwarzen Mantel enger um   
sich. Dabei war es nicht einmal kalt.   
Zuerst kamen die Gräber der Kinder, die viel zu früh schon gestorben waren, die meisten im zarten Alter von 6-10 Jahren. Dahinter   
lagen die Einzelgräber, mit Blumen überschüttet und von eingeritzten Mustern verziert. Ihm war es unbegreiflich wie man nur so viel   
Wirbel um die Toten machen konnte.   
/Das alles ist doch nur ein Versuch das wieder gut zu machen, was man sich verscherzt hat, als sie noch lebten. Die Fehler wieder   
einigermaßen zu beheben... das Gewissen zu beruhigen, damit man sich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen muss. Alles nur Vertuschung.   
Um wahre Gefühle geht es doch hier keinem. Diese ganzen Blumen sind nur dafür da sich selbst zu beruhigen. Dass man sagen   
kann, man hat den Toten noch die letzte Ehre erwiesen, bevor sie wirklich von dieser Welt scheiden. Nur ein Spiel. Nichts weiter.   
Dabei wissen sie alle genau, dass sie genau damit die Seelen derer, deren Verzeihung sie erbitten, schänden. Beschmutzen... immer   
weiter./ Er biss sich ärgerlich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso hatte sich diese Welt so sehr verändert? Was war aus der Welt geworden die er früher gekannt hatte? In der er noch mit seiner Schwester draußen gespielt hatte. Unschuldig und nichtsahnend. Nicht wissend   
was draußen in der wirklichen Welt vor sich ging.   
/Nein.../ An dem Grab einer jungen Frau – als Aya genauer hinschaute, entdeckte er dass sie einen Tag vor ihrem fünf und   
zwanzigsten Geburtstag gestorben war – stand, dem Alter nach, wohl ihre Mutter. Sie legte Blumen an das Grab, wobei Tränen ihr   
Gesicht benetzten. /... nein, die Welt hat sich nicht verändert./ Nach längere Zeit kniete sie vor dem Grab nieder, faltete die Hände   
und betete.   
/... der Einzigste der sich verändert hast, bist du. Alles andere ist gleich geblieben. Das unschuldige Spielen im Garten, das   
unbeschwerte Lachen. Zu viele Sachen hast du gesehen, zu viele Sachen sind geschehen, als dass diese Dinge je wieder geschehen   
werden.  
Nur ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass ich so darüber denke. Vielleicht weil ich nun die Welt mit anderen Augen sehe. Von der Seite,   
die man als unschuldiges Kind nicht sieht. Die man nicht sieht, wenn man sie dauernd verdrängt und wenn man nicht erfährt wie hart   
das Leben hinter der Sonnenseite sein kann./ Nun war er an den Familiengräbern angelangt. Sein eigentliches Ziel.   
Er ging langsam die Reihe von Gräbern entlang, immer kurz einen Blick auf die Verstorbenen werfend. Oft waren es ganze   
Familienstämme, mit fast allen Verwandten, aba auch kleine Gräber, mit einem Kind und den Eltern gab es massenweise. /Welch   
Ironie.../ Seine Schritte verklangen. Ayas Gesicht verdüsterte sich und ein Schmerz war in seinen Augen zu erkennen, den man nicht   
richtig deuten konnte. Unglaublich langsam ging er auf die Knie und starrte den großen Grabstein vor sich an. Erinnerungen kamen   
hoch, Erinnerungen die er nicht verhindern konnte, die er verzweifelt verdrängen wollte, sie jedoch endlich hinaus wollten.   
Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar dass all die vergessenen Erinnerungen endlich wieder frei sein wollten. Das sie nicht länger   
warten würden und wieder in ihm aufquollen um ihn erneut zu quälen. 

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**


	3. Mission 3 - Blutige Schuld

**Keys:**   
"..." = Sprechen  
/.../ = Gedanken  
//...// = Schuldig/Shoinne klinkt sich ein  
~ ... ~ = Traum  
~°=()=°~ = Rückblick bzw. Ende Rückblick  
  
  
**Mission 3: Blutige Schuld**  
  
Hier liegt:   
Kobayashi Komaszan  
Rest in Peace  
  
Ein simpler Grabstein. Ohne irgendwelchen Schnickschnack. Und dennoch löste er in Aya tausend Gefühle aus. Trauer, Schmerz, Wut und Angst. Auf dem Grab lagen zwei einzelne Blumen, die eine schon fast vertrocknet. Unter ihnen ein weißer Brief, fast verdeckt von der staubigen Erde.   
Behutsam holte Aya den Brief hervor und faltete ihn auseinander. /Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an... aber ich muss einfach./ Mit   
zittrigen Fingern strich er den Brief glatt und erstarrte als er die geschriebenen Worte las.   
Dad, warum musstest du sterben? Auf einmal warst du einfach nicht mehr da. Mama weinte pausenlos, sie kam gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer raus. Ich und Sariysha machten uns große Sorgen um sie. Bist du jetzt im Himmel? Ist es da auch schön? Bestimmt! Wir wären so gerne alle bei dir. Wirst du nicht bald Mama treffen? Sie hat uns auch verlassen. Was die Ärzte gesagt haben, haben wir nicht verstanden. Irgendetwas von Nervenzusammenbruch und Selbstmord. Genau weiß ich es nicht mehr. Es ist schon länger her.   
Wir leben jetzt auf der Straße, aber keine Angst, Dad, wir schaffen das schon. Sariysha bringt uns immer etwas zum Essen mit, wenn   
sie wieder heimkommt. Woher sie es hat, habe ich mich nie getraut zu fragen. Aber wir wissen, dass ihr immer bei uns sein werdet,   
du und Mama. Ne, Dad? Was ich den ganzen Tag mache? Manchmal gehe ich zu dem kleinen Jungen, an der Straßenecke, der da   
immer auf seiner Gitarre spielt und die Leute werfen ihm immer Geld in seinen Koffer. Ich höre ihm gerne zu. Er spielt wirklich schöne Lieder, aber auch sehr traurige. Sie erinnern mich immer an euch. Er hat mir sogar schon ein paar Griffe beigebracht, ist das nicht nett? Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich eine Grippe, aber die ist jetzt schon lang wieder vorbei. Macht euch keine Sorgen, wir haben alles im Griff. Erinnerst du dich noch an die kleine Katze wo wir einmal mit nach Hause gebracht haben? Leider ist sie wieder   
verschwunden. Sie ist nie wieder zurückgekommen. Arme Katze. Wo soll sie denn nun wohnen?   
Wenn Sariysha nach Hause kommt habe ich manchmal Angst vor ihr. Sie ist dann immer so wütend und flucht, dass das alles nur   
noch Zeitverschwendung sei. Ich weiß nicht wovon sie spricht. Sie kommt immer sehr spät nach Hause. Doch man gewöhnt sich   
daran. Ne, Dad? Sehen wir uns wieder? Bestimmt! Ich glaube fest daran! Einmal habe ich Saiysha gefragt ob ich nicht mit ihr zur   
Arbeit kommen dürfte, doch sie sagte nur dass ich dafür zu jung sei. Aber ich bin doch schon neun! Heute werde ich sie fragen was   
sie arbeitet. Meistens arbeitet sie nachts. Dann bin ich immer alleine. Ach nein! Ich habe ja euch, nicht wahr? Ihr wacht über mich, da   
bin ich mir sehr sicher! Oh, ich muss Schluss machen. Saiysha kommt nach Hause. Sie hat Augenränder und Schrammen auf den   
Armen. So kommt sie zur Zeit öfters nach Hause. Ich muss schnell das Desinfektionsmittel holen.   
  
Sayonara, deine kleine Hikari  
  


Ayas ganzer Körper war starr. Der Brief glitt aus seinen Händen. Stille Tränen kullerten seine Wangen herunter. Wieso war es   
geschehen? Wieso war er gestorben? Nach dem Zustand des Briefes vermutete er, dass er schon einige Monate hier lag.   
Geschrieben von seiner Tochter. Ein kleines Kind, dass noch nicht verstand was alles geschehen war. Das nicht versteht, was alles   
geschehen wird. /Sie sieht die Welt noch so schön wie man es ihr beigebracht hat zu sehen. Und wenn sie die Wahrheit darüber   
erfährt wird sie daran zerbrechen./ Aya schloss die Augen. Diese erdrückende Wahrheit war zu schmerzhaft. Diese verdammte   
Gewissheit dass er mitschuldig war, machte alles nur noch schlimmer...  
  
~°=()=°~  
„Es war ein Unfall! Wir konnten doch nicht ahnen dass so etwas passiert!" Verzweifelt sah er die anderen an. Alle hatten den Kopf   
gesenkt. Er, das jüngste Mitglied der Gruppe, war den Tränen nahe.   
„Es war doch keine Absicht." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Er blickte zu seinem Anführer, der ihn mitleidig ansah.   
„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache dass er nun tot ist, Naru. Wir hätten einfach schneller reagieren sollen." Reiichi seufzte und   
stand von der Coach auf. „Wir müssen wohl oder übel die Verantwortung für das Desaster tragen." Yuushi runzelte die Stirn und   
verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll das heißen? Immerhin haben wir nicht gewusst dass er noch in dem Gebäude war. Es war definitiv nicht unsere Schuld."   
Ran blinzelte. Seitdem sie von der Mission zurückgekommen waren, hatten sie geschwiegen. Kein Wort über die Mission verloren.   
Nun, einen Tag nachdem Kobayashi Komaszan in dem Gebäude gestorben war, dass sie in Brand gesetzt hatten, entfachte eine   
Diskussion um die ganze Sache. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand er dies abstrakt. Sie konnten es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ihm   
war klar, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, doch konnten sie die Zeit zurückdrehen? Nein. Es war eindeutig dass sie nun dafür   
die Verantwortung übernehmen mussten. Da stimmte er Reiichi zu. Allerdings sah er es auch nicht ein, wieso man ihnen nicht gesagt   
hatte, dass sich noch ein Mensch in dem Gebäude fand. Theoretisch hätte Queen sie darüber informieren müssen. /Und praktisch?/   
Er schnaubte wütend. /Praktisch interessierte es sie wahrscheinlich einen feuchten Dreck ob noch jemand im Gebäude war. Es war   
nicht in ihrem „Arbeitsgebiet", wie sie es doch immer so schön formuliert. Und King wird ihr wahrscheinlich dann auch noch glauben,   
dass sie uns alles Wichtige gesagt hat. Nur nicht dass da verdammt noch mal noch ein MENSCH war hat sie uns verschwiegen./ Er   
wusste dass dieser ganze Hass auf sie nun nichts brachte, dennoch konnte er nicht anders als seine ganze Wut auf Queen   
abzulassen. Ran war froh dass sie nicht da war, wahrscheinlich dachten so auch die anderen.  
Plötzlich stutzte er. Während seine Freunde darum diskutierten wer nun Schuld hatte, hatte eine Person die ganze Zeit noch nichts   
gesagt.   
Sie stand am Fenster. Verbarg das Gesicht vor den anderen. Langsam näherte er sich ihr. Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt,   
die Schultern hochgezogen, während ihr ganzer Oberkörper bebte. Langsam näherte er sich, wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Traurig   
stand er hinter ihr, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte um sie zu trösten. Um ihr zu sagen dass alles wieder gut werden würde, auch   
wenn er wusste dass dies nicht der Fall war. Außerdem merkte sie es wenn er log. Das hatte sie schon immer getan. Seitdem er sie   
kannte. Zögernd legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das sie nicht zusammenzuckte, zeigte ihm dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon   
lange im Fenster gesehen hatte. „Shoinne..."  
„Es ist einfach nicht gerecht." Ihre Stimme war heißer, fast unhörbar, doch laut genug für ihn. Er verstand sie. „Ich weiß." Er fühlte   
sich schuldig wie noch nie zuvor. Besonders ihr gegenüber.   
//Das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde es schon verkraften.// Ran zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt.   
Shoinne war die einzigste die telepathische Fähigkeiten hatte. Woher oder seit wann sie diese Fähigkeit hatte wusste sie selbst nicht.   
Allerdings hatte sie ihm einmal gesagt, dass sie das auch gar nicht wollte.   
„Es lebt sich leichter nicht zu wissen woher ich das alles habe.", hatte sie damals zu ihm gesagt. Dabei hatte der Glanz in ihren   
Augen ihm etwas anderes erzählt. Allerdings hatte er sich nie wieder getraut sie weiter danach zu fragen. Er spürte, dass es ihr   
unangenehm war darüber zu sprechen.   
„Meinst du wir werden dafür bestraft?" Erst wusste erst nicht wovon sie sprach, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein über was sie eigentlich   
gesprochen hatten. „Ich denke nicht. Immerhin wussten wir es ja nicht... man hat uns nicht genügend informiert." Sie lächelte leicht.   
Ein Lächeln dass für Ran eher gequält aussah. „Und dennoch haftet an unseren Gedanken überall das Blut der Schuld, nicht wahr?   
Wir alle denken daran, nur niemand traut sich es direkt auszusprechen. Selbst ich nicht." Er nickte. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Es   
war ja die Wahrheit. Ein weiterer Teil den er so sehr an ihr mochte. Ihre direkte Art und die Tatsache, dass sie einfach wusste was in   
einem vorging. Was allerdings nicht im Geringsten etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie Gedanken lesen konnte. Es war einfach ihre   
Art, ihr Wesen dass so etwas spürte. Sie spürte es wenn es einem dreckig ging, dazu brauchte sie nicht ihre Fähigkeit. Vielleicht war   
das einer der vielen Gründe wieso sie seine beste Freundin war. Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte dass er eigentlich noch   
nie richtige Freunde gehabt hatte, bevor er zu Crashers gestoßen war. Theoretisch müsste er Kritiker dafür danken, dieser Gedanke   
verschwand aber sofort wieder. Immerhin waren sie Schuld dass er nun solche Sachen tat. Es gab so viele Punkte, für die er Kritiker   
danken würde, so viele für die er sie hassen würde.   
Shoinne wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von dem vielen Weinen. Diesmal   
schwebte ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, dass eindeutig nicht gezwungen war. Zögernd tat sie einen Schritt auf Ran zu.   
„Arigatou, Ran." Überrascht sah er sie an. „Für was?" Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dafür dass du mich verstehst." Bevor er reagieren   
konnte legte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust und seufzte leise. „Danke dafür dass du für mich da bist... danke, dafür dass du mir ein   
Stück von dieser blutigen Schuld abnimmst." Auch auf Rans Züge legte sich nun ein Lächeln. Er strich ihr eine von ihren   
dunkelbraunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte dann in ihr Ohr: „ Egal wie blutig die Schuld ist, sie ist nicht blutig genug um   
dein Wesen zu beschmutzen. Und das wird sie niemals schaffen, egal wie viel Schuld eines Tages auf uns lasten wird. Doch wenn die   
Schuld blutiger wird... glaube mir, ich nehme sie nur zu gerne auf mich, damit du von diesem Blut befreit wirst."   
~°=()=°~  
  
Aya hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien. Zu schreien, zu weinen, zu lachen. Alles auf einmal. Schreien weil er diese unendliche Schuld   
nicht mehr aushalten konnte, weinen weil er nie wieder so mit Shoinne reden konnte und lachen, weil Shoinne soviel Licht in sein   
Leben gebracht hatte. Ein Leben das damals nur aus Wut und Angst bestanden hatte. Aus Rache... Sein einzigster Gedanke hatte   
damals der Rache gegolten, sowie heute. Rache an dem Mann der seine Eltern getötet und seine kleine Schwester verletzt hatte.   
Und nur sie hatte es geschafft in sein Herz zu sehen. In sein wirkliches Herz. Und... dafür war er ihr dankbar. Unendlich dankbar.   
Dafür dass sie ihm gezeigt hatte wie man liebte und wie man lebte.   
  
Er wunderte sich dass er noch keine viereckigen Augen hatte. Nun saß er schon den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher und war immer   
noch zu müde um sich irgendwie hoch in sein Bett zu quälen. „Verdammte Grippe", murmelte er wütend und verzog gleich darauf   
das Gesicht als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr.   
Ken bezweifelte dass Fernsehen das richtige in dieser Situation war, dennoch wusste er nicht was er sonst machen sollte. Zum   
Training konnte er nicht, Bücher hatte er schon seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr angerührt, und er wollte es in Zukunft auch   
nich tun, und einfach rumzuliegen war zu langweilig. /Es muss doch irgendwas abwechslungsreiches geben, dass mich für eine Weile   
beschäftigen kann./ Angestrengt dachte er nach. Yoji und Omi hatten sich inzwischen doch noch entschlossen fort zu gehen, zum   
Missfallen Yojis, der wohl lieber weiterschlafen wollte. Ken kicherte leise. Er konnte sich nur zu gut einen völlig schlaftrunkenen Yoji   
am Lenkrad vorstellen, der immer wieder halb einnickte, nur um dann wieder von Omi wachgerüttelt zu werden. /Würde mich nicht   
wundern wenn er noch in einen Graben gefahren ist und dann seelenruhig weiterschläft. Armer Omi. Und Aya habe ich heute auch   
noch nicht gesehen./ Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. Unsicher schielte er nach oben zu Ayas Zimmer. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Alles   
war ruhig, außer das Gezeter dass auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm stattfand. „Schläft er noch?" Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es nicht so   
war. Aya war ein Frühaufsteher, außerdem war es inzwischen fünfzehn Uhr. Da schlief doch kein normaler Mensch noch, oder?   
Natürlich ausgenommen Yoji. Ken musste schon wieder vor sich hingrinsen. /Aber eigentlich könnte ich es doch wagen... hmm... ein   
gefährliches Risiko, Hidaka. Obwohl. Du bist sowieso schon krank, wagen kann man's also./ Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf und   
bereute sofort dass er sich bewegt hatte. Sein ganzer Körper streikte unter der Bewegung und sein Verstand schrie förmlich, dass er   
sich gefälligst wieder hinlegen sollte. Doch dieses Mal hörte Ken nicht darauf. Keuchend schwang er die Beine von der Coach und   
zwang auch den Rest seines Körpers zur „Aktivierung". In seinem Kopf formte sich der Gedanke, dass er es immer noch lassen   
konnte, aber Ken war sich bewusst dass wenn er es jetzt nicht wagen würde, er es nie wieder in Betracht ziehen würde. Geschweige   
denn auszuführen.   
Mit unglaublich langsamen Schritten machte er sich die Treppe hoch, arbeitete sich mühsam zu Ayas Zimmer. Vor dessen Tür blieb   
er dann ratlos stehen. Dann klopfte er an. Keine Antwort. /Was erwartest du? Ein „Bitte, komm rein"? Haha.../ Vorsichtig öffnete er   
die Tür, darauf bedacht so unauffällig wie möglich das Zimmer zu betreten. Wie erwartet war alles dunkel, die Vorhänge vorgezogen.   
Ken trat weiter hinein und sah sich unsicher um. Es schien nicht so, als wäre Aya daheim. /Glück gehabt./ Nachdenklich sah er sich in   
dem dunklen Zimmer um. /Nicht gerade gemütlich. Aber wenn er es so mag.../ Doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Eine kleine Kiste stand   
auf dem Nachtisch. Der Deckel war ein wenig verschoben. /Interessant.../ Nun war seine Neugier geweckt.   
  
„Ich bin ganz Wayms Meinung." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht und hielt sich die Nase zu. „Hier stinkt es wie in einem   
Abwasserkanal." Waym nickte heftig und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ihn der Blick Tarisens giftig durchbohrte. Tarisen knurrte   
kurz und wandte sich denn anderen zwei zu.   
„Und was denkt ihr?" Hitomi grinste breit und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres langen, goldblonden Haares. Ihre Augen funkelten als   
sie auf Tarisen zuging und sich regelrecht an ihn klammerte. „Ich finde dieses dreckige, vermiefte, schmuddelige, stinkende Loch...   
schön." Sie kicherte irre und schielte zu ihrem Anführer hoch. Der verdrehte nur die Augen und starrte Larken an. „Und wie findest   
du es?" Larken musterte noch einmal den Raum. „Ganz annehmlich." Kam nach einer Weile. Triumphierend hob Tarisen den Kopf.   
„Also wäre beschlossen dass wir hier bleiben." Waym, der Jüngste, und Leonn stöhnten laut auf. Die anderen ignorierten sie. Hitomi   
kicherte noch immer vor sich hin und sprang immer wieder auf und ab, spielte mit den Kerzen auf der Fensterbank und hielt sie vor   
ihre Nase.   
„So warm. So waaaaaarrmmm! Nicht wahr, Tari-chan?" Ihr Anführer starrte sie etliche Sekunden entgeistert an, bevor er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Jaja, sehr schön..." Larken ging an ihm vorbei und flüsterte ihm dabei leise etwas zu.  
„Deine Schwester ist eine Irre." Tarisen lachte. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Das weiß ich schon lange." „Dann ist gut."   
Waym setzte sich auf das Bett und betrachtete Hitomi während sie ihre verrückten Spielchen mit den Kerzen trieb. Dann schüttelte er   
den Kopf. /Meine Güte, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?/  
  
„Yohi, PASS AUF!" Omis Warnung kam zu spät. Schläfrig sah Yoji ihn fragend an, erst an dem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des   
Jüngeren erkannte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sofort richtete er den Blick auf die Fahrbahn. BOAM! Mit einer unglaublichen Wucht, knallte das Auto gegen den Baum. Yoji hatte noch versucht das Lenkrad herumzureißen, doch es war zu spät gewesen. Es gab einen lauten Knall des Motors, die Airbags bäumten sich auf und erdrückten die beiden fast. Omi kreischte wie verrückt und Yoji starrte nur entsetzt auf den Baum, der sich ihnen darbot. Irgendeine Alarmsirene ging in dem Auto los, nur hatten beide keine Ahnung welche.   
Omi fuchtelte wild herum und versuchte dabei irgendwie den Airbag zusammenzufalten, ohne einen richtigen Erfolg. Yoji versuchte   
indessen die Tür mit den Füßen aufzutreten, doch anscheinend war irgendetwas eingeklemmt dass die Tür verklemmte. „Na toll."   
Schweratmend ließ sich Omi zurücksinken. "Ich wusste dass so etwas kommen würde." Yoji murmelte irgendetwas, dass sich so   
ähnlich wie „Entschuldigung" anhörte und betrachtete dann noch einmal den Baum vor sich. „Musste der auch einfach so   
autauchten." Trotz der Situation in der sie sich befanden, lachte Omi los. Yojis Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu köstlich. Sie saßen   
da, die Airbags füllten fast das ganze Auto und beide hatten eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf. Verwirrt drehte Yoji den Kopf, ratlos   
wieso Omi auf einmal so lachte. Omi grinste noch weiter und sagte dann in einer tiefen Bassstimme: „Ihr könnt auch gar nichts! Nicht   
einmal Autofahren bekommt ihr hin!" Yojis Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen als er begriff das Omi gerade eben ihren   
Anführer nachgemacht hatte. Dann saßen beide da und lachten mit Tränen in den Augen. Wussten jedoch nicht aus welchem Grund?   
Über den Witz, oder darüber dass sie nicht mit vollem Tempo auf den Baum geknallt waren und noch lebten.  
  
Schuld. Die blutige Schuld. Habe ich schuld? Bist du schuldig? Ich weiß es nicht. Will es vergessen. Will die Vergangenheit ruhen   
lassen und dennoch lässt du mich nicht gehen. Warum? Warum kann ich das alles nicht vergessen, die Schuld abstreifen die mich   
gefangen hält? Lasst mich gehen. Meine Hände mit Blut beschmutzt. Es ist meine Schuld. Es ist dein Blut. Ich habe versprochen dich   
zu beschützen, dich zu halten und nie wieder los zu lassen. Ich habe dir versprochen dass dir die Schuld niemals zu nahe kommen   
wird. Dieses Versprechen konnte ich nicht halten. Du weinst. Weinst wegen der blutigen Schuld. Du starrst auf deine Hände, die   
Tränen fließen über dein schönes Gesicht. Du weinst wegen mir. Weine nicht... bitte. Du hast keine Schuld. Du nicht. Ich trage sie. Für dich! Gib mir diese Schuld und ich werde dich davon befreien. Gib sie mir, aber bitte! Bitte, bestrafe dich nicht selbst. Ich will die   
Schuld für dich tragen, damit du frei bist. Damit du leben kannst. Damit du lieben kannst. Und dennoch zerrt die Schuld auch an mir,   
wird schwerer und die drei Worte die ich von dir gelernt habe, verlieren Bedeutung. Ich sehe dich an, sehe dich lächeln, sehe dich   
weinen. So viel. So viel bist du mir wert, so viel hast du für mich getan. Und jetzt kann ich dir nicht einmal dieses letzte Geschenk   
bereiten. Dir die Schuld nehmen, die dich innerlich zernagt und zerstört. Bitte! Ich brauche dich, verlass mich nicht. Geh nicht... lass   
mich nicht alleine. Du hast mich alles gelernt, ohne dich will ich hier nicht mehr sein. Ohne dich bin ich nichts mehr wert. Denn du...   
du bist der Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen, das Licht in meiner Welt, die Freude in meinem trostlosen Leben. Und deswegen kann ich   
nur noch eins sagen. Drei kleine Worte, mit so viel Bedeutung. Einer Bedeutung die du mich gelehrt hast. Drei Worte die du mir   
beigebracht hast. Ich danke dir. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. „Shoinne, ich liebe dich."   
  
To be continued...  
  
Das musste jetzt einfach noch sein ^_^ Der Monolog schwirrte schon die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf rum. Jetzt hab ich das alles nur   
an einem Tag geschrieben *fahneschwenk* ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich freu mich immer über Kommentare ^_~  



End file.
